Homecoming Folly
by SpiderElectricGirl
Summary: Takes place after The Retreat. John and Shayera's son Rex Stewart heads out to Dakota to meet up with his friends, mainly Richie Foley's daughter, for Homecoming and has to learn about the penalty of power misuse the hard way.


Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the characters depicted here. They are the property of DC Comics and KidsWB.

A/N: This story takes place after The Retreat.

Homecoming Folly Part 1: A Night to Remember

Strong hastily moving footsteps journeyed down the lengthy corridor, somehow managing to press forward despite the waning light offered. Hearing suspicious movements, he scurried over to a narrowed opening that managed to conceal him from the offenders. Once they passed, he continued until he came upon the prison cells.

Holding up the monitoring device in his hand, he uttered, "I've got you," then ran for the middle door.

Naturally, he found the cell locked. Without hesitation, he delivered a swift punch to the top hinge, breaking it. That done, forcing the rest of the door off proved to be a simple task. He then ran inside and scanned the area but found no trace of life.

"What?" he wondered out loud.

"Did you really think it would be so simple?" He spun around to find an armed guard had stepped up behind him, pistol in hand. "Please. Give us a little credibility, Warhawk."  
"I have something for you," Warhawk assured. "But it's not credibility." He lunged forward, causing the sentry to fire.

The bullets deflected off Warhawk's armored chest. He grabbed the guard by his firing hand and hoisted him up by the same appendage before flinging him to the far left wall of the cell.

When Warhawk ran out, he found himself circled by a fleet of androids. On instinct, he went for the one in the middle, quickly taking it out of commission. Almost immediately, though, the remaining manlike machines encroached upon him. Warhawk gestured toward them cordially and used his razor talons to destroy them one by one. For the last, he gripped it by the throat until the head came off cleanly.

He took off towards where he had come but as soon as he made it back to the corridor he heard, "Warhawk Prison Simulation terminated," then found himself back in the training facility of the Watchtower.

"What happened?" Warhawk wanted to know.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," J'onn responded matter-of-factly. "What was the object of this exercise?"

"To find the prisoner," Warhawk answered.

J'onn nodded. "Then why exactly did you take time out to take on nearly a dozen androids? You had an opening as soon as you went for the center. With your flight capabilities, not even one would have been able to tail you. "

"I was going on intuition."

"Much more like impulse," J'onn said to the contrary. "Even in the field you must know when to pick your battles. You were assigned to find the prisoner, not engage in testosterone driven combat."

"J'onn--"

"Our enemies must never be taken lightly," the Martian went on. "And our objectives must never be thrown to the wayside. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Warhawk removed his silver helmet, revealing the dark hair and green eyes of Rex Stewart. "Well, I'll see you in a couple days."

"Where are you off to?" J'onn asked him.

"Dakota for Homecoming." Off J'onn's expression, Rex decided to clarify. "It's the earthly ritual, mark of a new beginning where young people get together and boogie down." He wiggled his hips for demonstrative purposes.

"I'm aware of the occasion in question," J'onn told him. "I'm just curious to know if your parents are in on this "ritual"."

"Of course," Rex assured. "I got the okay from both of them. Besides, I'm not wandering the streets. I'm staying with the Hawkins."

"Ah, Static," J'onn said approvingly. "Well, have a good time boogieing and so forth."

"Until next time, J'onn." Rex turned and started off down the hall to change.

*******

Raheem and Jeannie Hawkins came into their house through the backdoor and found their mother at the kitchen table, leafing through a stack of mail. The sight would have surprised the teens any other Friday afternoon, as Daisy usually worked late at the café she owned, but they knew she had switched shifts around for that night's festivities.

"Hi, Ma," they both greeted before going in different directions to obtain snacks.

"Happy Friday, you two," she returned. "How was tutoring, Heem?"

"I only had two people today," Raheem told her. He closed the fridge with the container of raspberry lemonade in hand. "Everybody else bolted as early as possible to get ready for tonight."

"That figures," Daisy commented. She turned to Jeannie, who stood by one of the counters slicing a bagel in half. "How was your last practice?"

"Exhausting," Jeannie replied as she smeared plain cream cheese over the round flat pieces of bread. "I just hope we stay in sync."

"At three practices a week I don't think you girls have anything to worry about," Daisy said. "Is Beth as stressed?"

"Beth is anti-school spirit," Jeannie informed. "I'm just glad she's actually on the team. She's probably the most experienced dancer." She then remembered something. "Oh, and Ma, I officially have a date for tonight. It's okay, right?"

"Who is he?" Daisy asked first and foremost.

"Greg Rollins."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Daisy said, "The bully boy from your science class?"

"That's the way he used to be," Jeannie explained. "He's been leaving people alone and doing better at school. He finally got nerve up to ask me out."

Daisy considered it. "I guess that'd be all right." While her daughter made a cheering gesture, Daisy turned her attention to her oldest. "By the way, something was left in your room. You might want to go check it out."

Curiosity covering his features now, Raheem made steps towards the kitchen stairs then jogged up to the second level of the house. When he got to his bedroom, he found a familiar six foot one figure on his bed.

"Soldier boy."

"Freshman," Rex shot back.

"Sophomore," Raheem corrected. He went in closer and the two dapped fists. "So I see you made it over the wall."

Rex waved his shoulders and stood up. "Just had to promise my parents there'd be nothing alcoholic or hookah related involved."

Attempting to hide his reddening at the mention of hookah, Raheem switched subjects slightly. "Anyway, we both know who you're here to see. However, all things Bubble Blonde are down the street."

"Don't give me that," Rex countered. "Tonight, we're all riding in style right to--"

"Honors Lit," Raheem cut in, indicating it by holding up his heavy book bag. "I'm reading all weekend."

Rex watched him go to the bed to start unloading the bag. "There's something negative to be said about diligence."

"Says the solider," Raheem tossed out.

"Says the best friend who came all the way here to have some fun." Rex took Raheem's copy of "Of Mice and Men" right out of his hand. "And since my having fun somehow includes you, you're stuck. Now, what is this really about? You dateless in Dakota?"

"No," Raheem replied matter-of-factly. "I turned down two girls this week."

"Okay…" Rex came up blank. "Why?"

"I couldn't care less about Homecoming," Raheem informed him. "The same kids you see every day standing around the gym. Besides, the only aspect of this that belongs to guys is the game. The dance afterwards is all a bunch of overly made-up, superficial, fake girls trying to outdo each other for a plastic crown."

"How do you really feel?" Rex said dryly. "I swear, one long weekend at Oliver Queen's and you start making lefty speeches."

"I'm not a lefty," Raheem retorted. "I'm just not seeing the point to all of this."

"Look, Ra-Ra," Rex said a little more delicately. "Jeannie has to want to go and there is no way I can keep an eye on your sister by myself. So, how about you sacrifice a little bit of yourself for the common good?"

"Right, because it's not like I put on a mask and go out fighting crime at night or anything."

Rex remarked, "You're awfully opinionated for a sidekick."

Instead of throwing out yet another opinion, Raheem decided to fling a hardback in his direction instead.

*******

Sauntering elegantly along the long stone bench in her grand backyard, Beth did a slow turn. Once she made it to the end, she performed an aerial somersault and landed on her feet in a very leonine fashion. She did a reversal in time to see a figure headed her way against the brightness. Once he made it out of the sun's rays, Beth received a clear view of Rex.

He scanned her blue sweats and black tank top covered body up and down before commenting with, "Nice form. Was it a sneak peak of what I'm going to see tonight?"

"What are you doing here?" She stepped by him to retrieve her sweater from the opposite end of the bench.

"What do you think?" Rex came back with, following her towards the back entrance of the Foley mansion. "I'm here to take you to Homecoming."

She turned around and faced him again. "You seriously meant that?"

"Yeah," he replied earnestly. "Beth, I know we've gone back and forth a lot but I thought after what happened with--"

"Can we not talk about that?" the thin blonde cut in. "It was stupid and immature and not something I want to repeat."

"Then things are going good," Rex surmised. "You already told me that your mom's back. For good, right?"

Beth said with a bob of her shoulders, "And currently trying to trip up Diana on the Wonder Woman front with this Life crusading. She's really committed to it and to Dad."

"Okay, help me out for a second. What is the problem exactly?"

"Look, I joined the dance team because I promised Jeannie but…" She stared at him closely. "I'm not sure I'm ready for full blown school spirit here."

"Ugh," Rex groaned dramatically, arching his head back. "What is it with you Bat fans and this emote thing? Beth, babe, come on, you and me, tonight. We'll do your school up right."

That got him a smile from her. "Fine."

"Fine," he confirmed.

Beth reached out and wrapped both arms around his neck in a tight hug. Rex smiled wider and held her close to him. His evening had kicked off to a terrific start in his opinion.

*******

Gear rocketed across an electronics store and did a quick sweep of the area. After a quick scan, compliments of Backpack, he decided to call in.

"We're clear on the east side."

Static picked up on him with his own Bluetooth Shock-Vox. "Nothing on my end. How about you, brother-in-law?"

"All good, Static," Rubberband Man reported. "Now what do you say we call it a day and slide on over to the game?"

"Affirmative," Static replied in his Captain Spock accent.

When all three of Dakota's superheroes met up, Gear and Static flew side by side while Rubberband Man walked with an extremely long pair of legs in order to speak with them.

"I wonder if the basketball team will catch a break this year," Virgil said, remembering their opening defeat of last season.

Gear clicked his tongue dismissively then said, "As if anyone's going to be giving the team a sideways glance. Our girls are going to own their spotlight. I can't wait to see Beth. I'm having Marissa bring our old school camera. Twice the size for twice the teen embarrassment."

"Well, look at you," Rubberband Man observed approvingly. "Finally back in the mean dad's club."

"Great to be back," Gear assured. "While you guys were at the Retreat, the Foley Flock really got some time in together. I think we sorted through just about everything."

"The Foley Flock?" Static repeated, although he had to admit to himself that he had missed Gear's overly corny sayings during his dark period.

Before they got to the school, the trio performed a quick change in an alley. Rubberband Man acted as an elastic shield in case anyone passed by and happened to catch the clothing swap. One Static and Gear turned back into Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley, he morphed and returned to Adam Evans.

They had to fight through the throng of students, parents, and faculty members as they waded their way into the gym. After brief search around, Virgil spotted Daisy and Sharon, who had Tristy and Bobby with her, waving them over.

"Hey, baby," Virgil said to Daisy while Adam greeted Sharon with, "Hi, boo."

"Good evening, lovely ladies," Richie acknowledged chivalrously. "Any sign of my fair maiden?"

"There she is now," Daisy said.

"Hi." Despite her high heels, Marissa scurried up the bleachers and squeezed in-between Richie and Virgil. "That lady's room was packed."

"Did you remember the camera?" Richie asked her. Marissa answered by pulling the weighty silver device out of her bag. "Oh, golden. Gimme, gimme."

"You two are a mess," Sharon stated.

"Hey, look," Bobby said, pointing. "There's R&R."

As if on signal, Raheem and Rex made their way up to the bleacher row in front of the others.

"Hey, everybody," Raheem said.

"This place is about to burst," Rex marveled. "My school would never get a turnout like this for the Homecoming game."

"Huh," Raheem thought out loud. "Maybe I should go to a military academy."

At the sight of the dance team warming up on the sidelines, Adam squeezed Tristy in his lap and said, "There go our girls."

When Richie moved to get the camera ready, Sharon asked Adam pointedly, "You just had to point them out, didn't you?" The only gratitude she had towards the camcorder was the fact that her father, who had to stay late at the center, would get to see the girls' performance.

Jeannie sat near Beth with the rest of their team, doing leg stretches. With full view of the bleachers, she noticed their gathering of loved ones first.

"Oh, wow. Look, B."

Beth glanced in the direction Jeannie indicated and her mouth nearly dropped at the sight of her father. "My dad is actually here… with that camera?"  
After a few more minutes, the Game Caller spoke up over the massive crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the opening game of the North Stone High Titans." Cheers and woos vibrated throughout the gym as a stream of red and black balloons burst down from overhead. "Now, let me introduce the Titan Cheerleaders."

As the members of the cheerleading squad ran out to the floor for their first routine, Jeannie did a mental rehearsals of her team's dance steps in her head. Beth, on the other hand, looking at the gathering of people who had come in support of her, felt her earlier anxieties begin to fade.

Before long, the cheerleaders finished their routine and the dancers knew that as their cue. Jeannie, Beth, and the other ten members of their team ran out onto the floor in a vertical line-up. The moment the music blasted, the feat erupted. The girls divided off into three rows and started with a show of basic moves. Soon, the stunts began and the applause boomed.

Rex kept his attention entirely on Beth, realizing all at once how talented a dancer she proved to be. His focus stayed mainly on her long legs, adorned in form fitting black joggers with "Titans" going down the right leg in red sparkles.

The cheerleaders and dance team performed for a second time towards the end of the game. At the end of the fourth quarter, the Titans won by two points, causing an uproar from the home fans.

Jeannie embraced Beth with a thrilled grin and exclaimed, "We did it! We did it!"

"I know!" Beth returned, equally excited. "Oh, my God!"

As the gym began to clear, the Hawkins, Evans, and Foleys made it over to the girls of the hour.

Tristy ran right for them. "You guys were great!"

Jeannie lifted her younger cousin right up. "Thanks, Tris."

"Congratulations," Rex said, going to Beth.

The two started to touch lips but a loud throat clearing in the form of Richie stopped them.

"Dad," Beth stretched out, "you came. I don't believe it. I thought you had meetings backed up."

"They can stay backed up for a while," Richie said matter-of-factly as he and Marissa walked towards their daughter. "Nothing was going to make me miss this. You did good, kid."

"We're so proud of you," Marissa tacked on.

Beth beamed entirely and embraced them both.

"I told you," Daisy said to Jeannie. "You had nothing to worry about."

"Did I look okay?" Jeannie asked unsurely.

"You looked gorgeous," Virgil told her. "And you were popped and locked out there."

"Dad," Jeannie giggled.

"What my big head brother means is, you really did your thing out there," Sharon said.

"Take it from somebody who knows the business," Adam chimed in. "Those moves were flawless."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed.

"You did good, sis," Raheem said then turned to Beth. "And I guess it's true what they say. What you lack in brains, you make up for in talent."

Beth shot back with, "That explains why you're on the Honor Roll. It's all you know."

Raheem smirked. "Seriously? Not bad, Bubbles."

"All right," Daisy said over everyone. "You kids are headed to the dance now and we need to lay down some ground rules."

"No drinking," Rex stated, having gotten that one repeated over and over by his own parents

"No substances of any kind," Raheem clarified.

"Home by eleven thirty," Jeannie recited.

"No traditional fun in any way," Beth remarked.

"And go as a group," Richie started.

"And come home as a group," all four teens present finished.

"Looks like we have an understanding," Virgil said. "You kids have fun and be careful."

Adam took Tristy from Jeannie and started out with Sharon and Bobby.

"Daddy?" Tristy said. "When I'm in high school, can I stay out until eleven thirty and go to dances, too?"  
"Sure," Adam replied. "As long as you go stag."

Tristy frowned up in confusion, wondering why her father would want her to go somewhere as a deer.

*******

A half hour later, Raheem and Rex stood outside the first floor girls' room, along with Greg, Jeannie's date for the evening. Raheem wore dark slacks with a gray button up shirt, Rex had decided to wear his green ROTC uniform, and Greg had on dark ironed jeans with a striped dress shirt.

"Does it always take them this long?" Greg asked after a while.

Raheem scoffed from where he currently leaned against one of the vending machines. "You should try waiting for either one of them to get ready to go to school every morning. I'm still trying to figure out how it's possible to be late when one lives down the street and the other lives down the hall."

Rex remembered Vixen telling him something about how a woman always needs more "prep time" but even he thought this was over prepping it.

He looked at Greg and asked, "So, you have class with Jeannie?"  
"Yeah," Greg answered. "She caught me messing with one of the dudes from class so she knocked me into a trashcan. She's tough for a short shank. It's cool, though."

"Long story," Raheem stated simply when Rex turned to him with an inquisitive expression.

"All right, we're coming out," Jeannie called from beyond the bathroom door.

Beth tacked on forcefully, "You laugh, you die."

"We'll die of old age first," Raheem countered. "Now hurry up."

Jeannie stepped out first, clad in a pink knee-high halter dress with matching flats. She had brushed down her dark shoulder length hair.

"Dang," Greg reacted.

Rex gave off a whistle and winked at her.

The first thing Raheem had to say was, "Uh uh. Did Ma and Dad see that dress?"

"Yes," Jeannie answered, giving him a "so there" look. "Ma helped me pick it out." Although it had taken a little convincing in Virgil's direction to allow her to wear a halter of any sort. She turned to the door. "B, come on."

Beth finally emerged, wearing a blue dress with green floral print that came just passed her thighs. One inch blue heels covered her feet and she had tied her blonde lochs back.

"Say something," she demanded of the silent males present.

"You look female," Raheem put forth. "And without that "for sale" sign you always have with you."

"Heem," Jeannie reproached, whacking his arm with her purse.

"Ignore my friend." Rex went up to Beth and looked her up and down for what had to be the third time. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," Beth mouthed to him.

Jeannie smile and made her way over to Greg. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Greg responded. "Let's hit it."

With that, the group of five headed up to the second floor. When they made it up, they entered the middle gym, where the dance had been set up, and were instantly greeted by the music resonating from the stereo system. Students of all four grades filled up the decorated space, normally used for volleyball games.

Greg zeroed in on a table and led the way over to it. They all settled in and talked for a while.

"So, you're from Central City?" Greg said to Rex. "That's a long ol' drive to get out here."

Rex shrugged and placed an arm around Beth. "It was worth it." Even though he had been assisted in the commute via Watchtower.

When a Taylor Swift song came on, Jeannie tugged on Greg's arm. "Come on. Let's dance."

"I don't know," the stout young man replied hesitantly. "I'm not as good as you."

"Don't worry about it." Jeannie stood, pulling on him. "Let's go."

"Okay," Greg finally agreed, allowing her to haul him all the way out to the floor.

Rex turned to Beth. "Shall we?"

"Must we?" she returned but went out with him nonetheless.

At the peace that followed after his retreating friends, Raheem slipped his iPod Nano out of his jacket pocket, along with his copy of "It". He slipped on his thin headphones then started reading. When he reached a particularly gruesome scene, Raheem all but leapt out of his skin at a hand coming down on his shoulder.

He then recognized the telltale person. "Sophia." He removed his headphones with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to catch you off-guard like that."

"It's…" Raheem trailed when he took in her full appearance. She had on black bell bottoms and a white unbuttoned blouse that revealed a tank top that matched her pants in color. "… it's okay."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, please." Raheem held a cordial hand out and she sat in the seat next to him. "So, I guess you're going for Homecoming Queen?"

She shook her head, making her long brown waves bounce. "With the way my math grades have been looking, I'm surprised my parents even let me come here tonight. I didn't have any time to campaign."

"That's too bad," Raheem said. "Because you look great."

"So do you," she responded. "Listen, Raheem, I know you already said you don't want a date or anything but would you-- maybe want to dance?"

Raheem considered then nodded. "Sure."

Sophia beamed and followed him out to join the other couples.

When a slow song started, Rex held Beth close to him as they swayed around their space on the floor. "Having a good time?" he asked her.

"No," she promptly answered. "Take me home immediately." Rex gave her a look and she laughed. "I guess I'm a little glad you dragged me out here against my will."

"As if you didn't have that dress picked out a week ago," Rex accused.

"Screw you," she retorted humorously.

Rex said nothing as he dipped down and at last touched his lips to hers for the first time that day. Beth returned the kiss wholeheartedly and for nearly a minute they forgot entirely about their dance.

*******

Close to the end of the night, Jeannie and Greg made it back to their table first but did not see the others for a while. Finally, Raheem emerged from the crowd with Sophia in tow.

Jeannie locked her eyes on the girl but said, "Hey, Heem."

"Sophia, this is my little sister, Jeannie and her date, Greg," Raheem introduced. "Guys, this is Sophia. I tutor her."

"Hi," Jeannie said kindly while Greg nodded a greeting.

"Well, I have to get going," Sophia said to Raheem.

Jeannie frowned slightly. "Already? They're going to announce the king and queen soon."

Sophia gave off a shrug. "Strict curfew."

"I'll see you on Monday," Raheem said.

She gave him a smile and said, "Bye," to everyone before heading out of the gym.

A few minutes later, the head of the dance committee took to the microphone. "We have just finished counting the votes and we're prepared to proclaim your Homecoming Court. The winners of the titles of Prince and Princess are…" She read the first names. "Vincent Peters and Bethany Foley."

Jeannie, Greg, and Raheem watched on as the joyous Vincent and utterly surprised Beth made steps out to the non-stage that had been setup near the short rows of bleachers. Vincent received a large red and gold crown while Beth was given a tiara with tiny faux gems of similar colors. After the king and queen were announced, two upperclassmen, Beth found her friends and saw that Rex had rejoined them.

"Congrats. I didn't even know you were running," Rex said.

Beth glowered in Jeannie's direction. "I wasn't."

Jeannie grinned with pure innocence as she went to hug Beth. "You know you deserve it."

That's arguable, Raheem thought but kept it to himself. This time, anyway.

After the crowning, the room started to clear out. Greg and Jeannie walked out with arms linked, talking excitedly about everything, Raheem came behind them with his iPod, and Rex and Beth brought up the rear, with the former's arm around the latter.

"So," Rex whispered to Beth, "we still have some time left. Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Beth pointed to the tiara on her head. "After unwanted nominations, I'm up for anything."

"Hey," Rex called out to the others, "we'll catch up with you guys later."

The other three turned around and Raheem reminded them, "We're supposed to stay together."

"One or more counts as a group," Rex countered. "We'll be back by curfew. Don't worry."

Raheem blew out a puff of air. "All right, Tigger," he looked at Beth next, "Bubbles."

"Night, guys," Jeannie said to them puckishly before continuing on with Greg and her brother.

Heading in the opposite direction, Rex commented, "Some night, huh, Princess?"

Beth rolled her eyes, as it was certainly not the first time she had been given that title. "Yeah." She hugged his arm. "I'm glad you came here. I really needed this. Especially after…" She let off a long sigh. "… everything."

Rex smiled. "Trust me. I wanted this, too. With you."

They kissed and continued on down the street.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked after Rex pulled out his mini netbook.

"Giving my sister tonight's play-by-play," Rex answered.

Beth's subsequent laughter was caught off when Rex stumbled forward slightly then had his device snatched right out of his hands. The assailant darted off around the corner.

Rex muttered, "Son of a…" as he dashed after him without hesitation.

"Rex!" Beth called from behind, hurrying to keep up with him.

Despite any onlookers, Rex leapt out in front of his aggressor, shocking him to a halt.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

Rex responded with a solid punch to his left jaw, which immediately sent him to the ground. Grabbing his netbook before it fell to the pavement below, Rex next delivered a swift kick to the attacker's ribcage, rolling him hard against a lamppost. By now, Beth had caught up with them but did not make a move to slow her date's onslaught.

Lowering a hand down, Rex gripped him by the throat. "Don't ever in your life try to take something-- anything-- of mine!" He then flung him against the nearest building side.

Beth finally reacted when she spotted a patrol vehicle quickly headed their way.

"Rex, come on." She ran out and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the location. "We have to get out of here."

"Stop right there," an officer ordered, getting out of the car.

Rex decided to take Beth's advice instead and took off in a mad haste with her. The pair did not stop the crazed pace until they found themselves ten blocks and several turns away. They finally stopped long enough to catch their breaths. Beth leaned against Rex, panting severely, more from the rush than the actual run itself.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked her after a minute.

"Me?" Beth looked up at him. "I wasn't the one in a one on none battle just now. You had him with the first punch. What was the rest of that about?"

"He made me… mad."

Beth simply nodded. "I know the feeling."  
The two joined hands and trekked on back towards Beth's neighborhood.

*******

Raheem glanced up from where he laid stomach down in his bed with his earlier book as Rex stumbled in and passed out on the cot that had been setup for him.

"See you made it back on time," Raheem noted. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Around," Rex answered. "And around. Personally, though?" He stood up and removed his ROTC jacket. "I really want to get some sleep."

Raheem shrugged and returned his attention to "It" while Rex got ready for bed.

*******

Virgil rolled over from where he laid with Daisy against him. He sleepily felt around for his intentionally annoying phone.

When he got a hold of the cellular device, he answered with a gruff, "Hello?"

"V, it's me."

"Richie?" Virgil practically hissed. "Do you know what time it is? What's so important."

Richie replied matter-of-factly, "I'll tell you what's so important. The police were just here. Virgil, they are looking for Rex."


End file.
